


Stolen Innocence (NaLu)

by lucyheartfjlja



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyheartfjlja/pseuds/lucyheartfjlja
Summary: ~ An innocent princess abused by her father, is saved by her dragon king. ~What if... Lucy never ran away from her mansion?Everything in this story will be the same as the original. Except, Lucy is still stuck in her mansion and she is still receiving abuse from her father.How will her encounter with Natsu change her life? How will her innocence be stolen by the man known for his sins?
Relationships: Cana Alberona & Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona & Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Father’s Mansion

Lucy's POV

~~§~~~§~~~§~~§~~

I discreetly reach for my rooms door knob, attempting to be as gentle as possible when twisting it open. There were two guards outside of my room— I knew by now, they would both be sleeping.

It's 4am in the morning and my lonely thoughts are getting the best of me... I can't sleep. I feel as though I'm suffocating, imprisoned in my bedroom by my cruel father. All I want is some fresh air... _little did I know, that simple desire would cause a chain of events that I just... **never could've expected. This is the beginning to everything.**_

~~§~~~§~~~§~~§~~

I wander around the mansion, looking for something I had yet to identify. My boredom had caused me to think irrationally... _if I get caught sneaking out, it will be the **end** of me._

With that thought, I reach an unfamiliar, very large double-door. The double-door looked like it was made out dark brown wood, and it was patterned with symbols I didn't understand. With it looking so out of place, I expected it to be locked when I attempted to open it— I was wrong. This room looked different from the rest; it looked like a long, never-ending hallway. Or at least that is from _my perspective_.

As I walk down the hallway of my fathers mansion, I notice paintings of mama on either sides of the wall. There were also paintings of the royal family, of me as a child, and mostly, of my father. I've never seen them before.

Well, I guess that's normal since I'm only allowed to leave my room once a week. There are a whole bunch of areas in my mansion I had yet to explore. ' _My mansion? Who am I kidding. This is my prison._ ' I privately thought to myself, disappointed at my own remark. Once mama passed away, all the fond memories of this mansion being mine died with her.

The hallway was huge; it was long and a bit wide. It had long purple curtains that prevented any sunlight from shining through the French windows; it made sense to me since my father likes the dull. Some dead plants laid defeated on the ground, in between each painting that hanged on the wall. Spider webs clinged to the frame of the paintings, making it evident that no one has been down here in a long, long time.

"Ah. Yes. This ones my favorite." I talk to myself, as I stop by one of the paintings and admire my mother's beautiful smile. She was holding a singular red rose in her hand, as she closed her eyes and inhaled it's [what-I-imagine-to-be] beautiful scent. She seemed immensely happy and satisfied with what life had offered her. She appreciated the little things. _If only... if only she was here._

**_BANG_ **

My thought was interrupted by a door slamming open, which echoed through the hallway and ringed in my sensitive ears. _I knew I was in trouble._

"Lucy!" An all-too-familiar voice calls me out; my name then begins to repeat itself devilishly. I see my fathers figure starting to approach me, even when it was a bit dark. Light had reaked over the edges of the curtains.

As his figure got larger, my heart beat faster. I impulsively decided to turn around, and run in the direction opposite of where the door was. I had no idea what had awaited me at the other end of the hall, but I decided to head for it anyway.

As I'm running, I hear calm footsteps walking behind me.

My legs felt weak, as they began to shiver in fear. _I can't get caught now, not after disobeying him and sneaking out of my room._

My heart practically jumps as I _literally_ see the light at the end of the tunnel— or in this case, hallway. As my feet assume control over my body, running faster, I finally reached that light...

...only to realize that that _light at the end of the tunnel_ , was actually just a window. A damn window. I'm screwed!

Tears start to form at the corner of my eyes as I realize I have reached a dead end. I was not ready for my punishment. I was not ready to be tortured by my fathers infamous _whip-licking torture_ technique _... or worse._

With my body facing the window, I hear my father's foot stomps getting louder, yet calmer. I slowly turn around, knowing I'm doomed. I face my father and see both of his hands behind his back, wearing his usual brown suit and white tucks. His outer appearance made him look civilized and respected, but those eyes... those red, devilish eyes. I see through him. I see his monster self, covered up with some formal, sophisticated clothing.

"N-No, not today father," I defend myself as my voice cracks, knowing my fate.

My hands slowly slide up the window behind my back, not causing any squeaking noises for my father to notice~ _thankfully_.

"You have disobeyed me today Lucy, and you know what happens when you disobey." He threatens, as his eyes intensely glare into mine. "Come." My father demands as he turns around and walks, expecting me to follow him.

After successfully opening the window behind me without causing any suspicion, I confidently reply back and say "No. I said _not today_."

With those being my last words to my father, I turn around and jump out the window... finally escaping the nightmare that was my life.

_I now await death... for it has longed for my arrival._

~~§~~~§~~~§~~§~~

Natsu's POV

**[2 hours earlier]**

"Wake up, Natsu!!! Wake upp!" Happy harshly whispers.

" _Happy_ ~! It's the middle of the night! What are you doing waking me up!?" I groan, annoyed at being awoken.

I was dreaming about eating a spicy grilled cheese sandwich goddamnit!! I turn to my other side on the bed, hoping I could still finish my dream.

" _Natsu!!!_ Wake up! Ezra stopped by, she has some important news about the thieves we were tracking down yesterday!"

I groan even louder, not yet ready to wake up. I open my right eye, squinting it due to the dominant and overtaking light that Happy switched on in my bedroom. I look over at the clock, and see that it is only 2am! Too early for work! Although imagining Erza's angry face sent shivers down my spine, so I decided to get up.

After washing up, I put on a white shirt— too lazy to wear my regular clothes. I slide up some black shorts that reached to my knee, over my boxers. I then tie my scarf around my head.

"Let's go Happy!" I yell across the room, hoping he would hear me. I realized he's too busy chomping on his raw fish— _I still don't get how he likes it raw._

"How about you stay here lil buddy. It is kinda late; I won't be long." I exclaim. He nods in approval as he continues chomping on his raw fish. His eyes had dark circles around them, so I'm guessing he's too tired to join as well.

I open the door to leave my house, and see a note at my door step. I reach down and open the note, it says:

_"The thieves are planning to rob a mansion today, which is why it is urgent for us to find them now._

_Gray and I will be heading to all the wealthiest parts of Fiore. We will split up. Your destination is Ishgar, check the Konzern's headquarters. Take the train there._

_The meeting point will be at Hargeon. Gray and I will meet you there at around 5am. Good luck._

_-Erza"_


	2. The Meeting

Natsu's Pov

' _Man! What a pain in the ass! Why they gotta rob someone today of all days? And at this time!?_ ' I thought to myself after reading the letter.

I quickly realize I'm just being grumpy due to my lack of sleep, so I throw the letter back on the ground and head to the train station.

' _That's it! I'm going to catch those bastards today!! No more ruining my sleep._ ' I think to myself before gathering up the courage to step foot on the train. Although I instantly regret that decision once the train started heading off; it made my stomach want to jump out of my body and crawl back to steady ground. I throw my hands over my mouth, forcing the vomit back down my throat. _This is torture..._

After what felt like days on the train, I arrive at my destination— Ishgar. I get off the train and ask a sweet old lady if she knew a place named "the Konzern Headquarters." She gave me a warm smile and nodded, then started gesturing and explaining how I'm suppose to get there. It was a sweet encounter, making me realize that the people who lived around here were kind— that realization motivated me even more to catch those bastards whom are planning to rob one of these fine people here.

I look at the huge clock on one of the walls at the train station, and read "3:07am". _I have 2 hours to find them before I need to meet up with Ezra and Gray in Hargeon. Thankfully, the place isn't too far._

I run off the train station and follow the directions the sweet old lady gave me.

Once I arrive, I start panting really hard. I realize I had been running for a while, and it ached my legs.

I finally catch my breath. I squint my eyes to have a clearer vision of what had lied far ahead of me, and see a tiny mansion in the distance; it only grew larger as I walked and made my way there.

I stop at a mediocre sized wooden sign, that had an arrow pointing forward; I read off, " _ **Konzern Headquarters.**_ " I sigh in relief realizing I made it. I continue walking forward with my hands in my pockets, seeing a [not-so-long] path ahead of me. As I got closer, I read " ** _Heartfilia Residence_** " engraved on the stones that I walked on. _Heartfilia huh._

I continued walking, finally reaching the large door attached to the huge castle before me. _I don't see any criminals around here... should I knock and warn them of their potential danger?_

My thought was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. I quickly, yet discreetly, jog around the mansion, looking for the source of that noise.

As I reached the back of the mansion, I see three men wearing all black with masks covering their faces, breaking a window. _They look like ninjas! So cool~_

The window was so far from their reach that they had to use a ladder to climb up; yet it was still the window closest to the ground. I notice three other windows above their heads, all miles apart.

_I have to act quickly before they get in..._

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon!!!!** " I exclaim as I feel the fire gathering up inside me, rushing out of my throat and blending in with the air I exhaled. _Exhaled is an understatement though_ ; it reached those bastards a mile up in the air, causing them to fall one after the other. The fire slightly melted the metal of the ladder as well. _Poor choice of material._

I smirk and grunt in satisfaction— realizing I got the job done. I watch them fall and hit the ground, piling up on top of each other. I didn't like how they went out without much of a fight, but oh well. Makes sense since I came by surprise in the best moment possible. 

I scratch the back of my head, contemplating how I'm suppose to carry them to Hargeon.

"LUCY!!!" My thought was interrupted by a manly voice from above.

I tilt my head upwards to see what was going on, only to find a golden haired girl slowly falling from the sky above me. Instead of backing away to prevent myself from getting hurt, I put out my arms in attempts to catch her before she falls on the ground. My heart skipped a beat in stress... _I hope I could catch her._

Her body falls and lands hard in my arms, causing them to slightly pull down due to the force of gravity.

I sigh in relief as I attempt to look at her face; I wanted to see who she was. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her teeth were biting hard on her bottom lip.

"A-Are you okay?" I ask in concern and ultimate shock, still processing what just happened. _She came out of nowhere..._

She slowly opens her eyes in disbelief, and looks at me. A moment of silence filled the air.

"Y-You s-saved my life..." She says, breaking it.

Before she could finish her thought, she looked up to where she fell from and saw a grumpy old man displeased in what he had just witnessed. _Who is that?..._

"You foolish girl!!!! Idiot!! You're a disgrace!! I'm coming down." He yells, before turning his body around and disappearing from the window.

The girl tightens her grip on my shirt, which I hadn't noticed she was holding onto in the first place.

"Who is that?" I ask her in annoyance, acknowledging his rudeness and realizing her fear of him.

"L-Let me down please." She speaks. She seemed really nervous... _just what is going on?_

I let her down and look at her in confusion. "Are you okay, Lucy is it?" I ask her.

She holds onto my hand with both of hers, and looks at me with desperate eyes as she leans closer to my face, "Get me out of her, _please_..." She begs. She looked like she was on the verge of crying... my heart ached for her desperation.

I slightly bend down and place my left arm on the back of her knees, and hold her back using my right arm. I lifted her up, and sprinted _the hell_ outta there. No questions asked.

I don't know what's going on with her, but she seemed like she needed someone. I'd be damned if I didn't help her after that look she just gave me... _those desperate eyes._

She firmly held onto my white shirt, and I saw her gently smiling in relief out of the corner of my eye while I was still running. I didn't know exactly where I was heading, but I knew it didn't matter as long as it was out of the Konzern Headquarters.

After reaching the wooden sign I had encountered before, I put her down and start panting. _Damn that was tiering..._

Before I could catch my breath, I look over and see her crying with her hands covering her eyes. She then fell down to her knees with her head down, and continued crying.

 _Oh god! What am I suppose to do!!?_ I look around me desperately seeking for help... _although I have no idea what exactly I was looking for._

I glance over some red and white roses planted near us. I take two steps towards them and cut off one of the red roses. _Yeah... girls love flowers for some reason... this might cheer her up!_

I then face her again; she continues on crying and covering her face.

I have so many questions, but I knew it wasn't the right time.

I bend down to her, and hold her left hand; I then take it off from covering her face. _I want her to look at me, how is she suppose to see the flower!?_ I wipe off her tears using my thumb, in her now revealed eye. She looks up at me in shock, and stops the crying noises she was making. _Woah I didn't even give her the flower yet! This worked!_  
  


Lucy POV

I feel his thumb rubbing off my tears... _No one has been this kind to me in a long, long time..._

"There's no need to cry, it's okay." The mysterious man says as he looks at me with his warm eyes and smirks.

"Here!" He says while grinning. He holds up his hand to give me a beautiful red rose. "My name is Natsu."

I take off my other hand from my face, and receive his gift with a warm smile. I place the rose close to my nose and inhale it's beautiful scent... _just like my mama._

"Thank you for this." I say, from the bottom of my heart. As those words escape my lips, I feel the weight of a thousand worries leave me.

He gets up and holds out his hand, "Cmon, I'll take you somewhere where you can relax."

I rub my eyes and hold his hand; I rest my weight on him and jump up. "Where are we going?" I ask with a slight giggle, but my eyes were still full of tears.

_This man... is he my guardian angel? Where did he come from? Is he really going to save me? He just saved my worthless life... is he about to make it worthy too?_

"To Fairy Tail."  
  


Jude's POV

I accelerate my walking pace as I head down to the back door of my mansion. _That idiot, thinking she can escape me with death. I will make her life a **living hell**. Her punishment must be severe._

After minutes of walking, I look up and see the mansions back door right in front of me. My mind was so consumed with thoughts, that I don't even remember making my way here.

I open the door.

" _Where IS SHE!!!??_ " I yell in frustration, looking at the blank space that was occupied by Lucy and that man, just a couple of minutes ago.

_She must've escaped... the trip down here took me a while. She could be out of the Konzern Headquarters by now._

" _ **Damn you!!!!!!**_ " I scream, extremely disappointed at myself for giving her the opportunity.

_She must've had help from that guy as well._

"I will be coming for you Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. I will be coming for you both."

I need to call up a search party.

As I turn away to head back into my mansion through the door, I glance over three guys piled up on top of each other on the ground.

_Who the hell are these guys?_


	3. Arrival

Lucy's POV

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask Natsu, as we walk the opposite direction of where the Konzern Headquarters lies.

"First, we'll be going to the train station to leave Ishgar. Then we'll head to Hargeon where we can meet up with some of my friends; from there, we'll head to Magnolia— where Fairy Tail is." Natsu responds, as he jumps over a small pond and walks.

"O-Oh." I murmur, a bit stressed about this whole thing.

He stops in his tracks; I stop with him in question. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Hey now, there's no need to be nervous. My friends are really nice!" 

I give him an uneasy smile, and think about the situation I have gotten myself into...

_My dad won't just leave me alone, I know he's going to come for me..._

_I look at Natsu with an aching pain in my heart._

_What have I gotten myself into... I'm not just putting myself in danger, I'm putting him and all his friends in danger as well.. they'll all be targets now.. **because of me.**_

"Lucy I don't want you to worry. Everything will be fine once we get to Fairy Tail, I promise." Natsu reassures me; he talks as if he can see right through me— right through my mind and worries. 

I look up at him in fascination of his ability to read people so well, and say, "Okay. Thank you Natsu..."

He gives me a warm smile and attempts to walk again; I stop him by his shoulder and continue saying, "...Thank you for saving my life, twice in one night."

He looks at me in confusion... _Twice_?... I bet he's thinking. Although he brushes it off and gives me his signature smirk. "Don't mention it! It's not everyday that people fall from the sky." He responds, making me giggle.

He continues on walking and I follow him; we head to the train station. I can sense him trying to hold back questions he might've had for me. I appreciated his thoughtfulness and recognition that it wasn't yet the right time to ask me anything... _I would get all flustered up and probably end up lying to him if he did. I'm not ready to open up yet._

On our way there, he explained to me what a guild was and talked about some of his friends from Fairy Tail.

So far I know: Ezra, the knight mage. Wendy, the sky dragon slayer. Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer. Gray, the ice mage, and finally, Juvia, the water mage. He warned me not to get too close to Gray though, he said something about Juvia scratching my eyes out...?

_These people... they seem peaceful and content with their lives. They have time for adventures and fun; even romance... in the world I was introduced to, there were no such things._

"Then there's Mira. She is scary. But at the same time, she's really sweet!! She has demon takeover magic, so don't get on her bad side." Natsu warns. _I could swear I saw him tremble a bit..._

"Demon takeover magic!? Sounds so cool! I'm so excited to meet her!" I respond excitingly.

"And what's your magic, Natsu?" I ask in curiosity.

Each of his hands suddenly light up in flames, and he smirks, "I'm a fire dragon slayer!"

_So cool~_

We arrive at the train station, and head towards our train. Natsu looks over and reads a clock hung on one of the walls, "It's 5:43AM! Crap! We're 43 minutes late, we won't make it. Ezra and Gray are probably on their way back to Magnolia because I didn't show up." Natsu says. He then looks over to me and says, "Let's just go directly to Fairy Tail then." I slightly nod in approval.

"Uhm Natsu~ is anyone going to be in Fairy Tail anyway since it's so early?"

Natsu face palms to that; he lowers his voice and says, "I should've thought this through..."

I stand next to him by our train, patiently waiting for him to figure it out. _I'm going into **his** world.. I know nothing about what awaits me.._

He caught me off guard by intensely glaring at me as he got a little closer.

"Uh N-Natsu?"

"I've made up my mind!" Natsu exclaims in a loud voice as he backs off. "You're coming with me to my house. You need rest anyway, so you can sleep. Tomorrow, we can go to Fairy Tail and figure out the rest there..."

_I'm stressed about this whole thing... can I really leave just like that!? And go over to some random guys house!!?_

_But I mean... he's not so random.. he did save my life.. he genuinely seems good.. it's not like he's a stranger or anything, I got to know him a bit on our way here; enough to know I would be safe with him._

"So Lucy? What do you think?" Natsu asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"O-Okay... thank you."

"You thank a lot, you know that?" He says as he smiles. I blush a little at his comment.

I step foot on the train and go in. I look back and see Natsu still on steady ground, hesitating to get on. "Natsu? Why aren't you getting in?" I ask.

He puts his hands over his mouth and stomach, as if he's already getting sick. "Do you have motion sickness or something?" I ask as I giggle at his weak point. _I found it funny how strong and buff he looks, and yet he has an issue with moving vehicles._ He looks at me and doesn't respond; he looks like he's getting even more sick.

"Come on," I say smiling; I hold his shoulder using both of my hands and drag him into the train. _What a weird man..._

We take our seats and head off to Magnolia. The whole ride there was kind of quite, since Natsu was just laying on his stomach and attempting not to vomit the whole time. I rubbed his back a few times at the sight of him suffering. _I felt so bad for him!_

"Woohoooo steady ground!!!!!" Natsu yells as he jumps off the train. I smile and laugh with him. _He can be so childish sometimes... it's cute though._

As we walk towards Natsu's house, I stop in my tracks and look at him.. shivering at what I had just realized...

"Lucy? What's wrong? We're close, my house is just straight ahead," Natsu concernedly says after he stopped walking as well.

"N-Natsu..... Everything I own is back home! My clothes, shoes, personal items, everything! I didn't think this over at all... _I have no money either.._ " I respond in panic.

"Hey, don't worry! We'll figure it all out tomorrow. For now though let's just go sleep..." He says. He had dark circles around his eyes and he looked really tired.

I look down on the ground in worry... _I'm in a whole different town now.. did I really just do it? Did I really just run away?_

My thoughts got interrupted by his hand holding mine.

"Cmon!" He says as he drags me the way back to his house.

Once we arrive, Natsu begins unlocking his door.

"Natsu... Why are you helping me? How do you know you can trust me?" I ask him, taking him by surprise. _I really wanted to know.. like does he just randomly let people into his house?_

"Same reason as you. You trusted me enough to accept my help and to come over, didn't you? I trust you too; I can clearly tell you're a good person. Although some day, I'd want to know your story." He responds as he opens the door.

"But for now I wanna sleeepp~" He continues as he yawns and goes over to his room. He looks back at me and sees me still standing by his door, "You comin'?"

"YOU LIVE IN THIS MESS!!?" I yell in concern as I look around his house. There are piles of clothes all over the floor, smudged food everywhere, bags of chips and candy wrappers laying around on his couch and floor.

"Whatever~" He responds as he yawns and goes over to his room.

_W-Where am I suppose to sleep!!??_

He comes back out and hands me a clean, oversized white shirt of his, and some black sweatpants. "You can sleep in these clothes if you'd like."

"Th-Thank you."

"You can use the bathroom in my room and sleep on my bed too."

"And what about you?"

"Uhm.." He scratches the back of his head, realizing he hadn't thought it out. "I'll sleep on my bedroom carpet. I'll use a pillow and and a blanket, you don't have to worry!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble.."

"It's no trouble" he says as he warmly smiles at me.

I head over to his room, go into his bathroom, then into the shower. _I asked his permission of course._ I close the curtains and start running the water. As the warm water falls on me, I think about everything that had just happened.

_Natsu will wanna know my life story and how I ended up falling from the sky.. I mean, I owe him the truth after everything he's done for me._

_I just don't know if I'm ready to talk about it._

_ ~ _

_I tried to take my own life today.._

_This man, he just showed up out of nowhere.. giving me a second chance at living. How did he even end up there? At the perfect time to catch me?_

_...Was it fate?..._

**_BAM_ **

My thoughts interrupted by a door slamming open.

"W-Who's in here!!???


	4. Challenge

_BAM_.

My thoughts interrupted by a door slamming open.

"W-Who's in here!!???" I ask, startled and frustrated.

"AHHH!!!" Someone screams. 

_ Is that Natsu!!? _

"Uhmm, I'm in the shower!" I exclaim, making myself present. 

" _NATSUUUU~!!!_ " The persons screaming fades as they head out of the bathroom.

_ W-Who is that!!!?? _

"What's wrong?" I hear Natsu ask them from a distance. 

"Someone broke in!! Someone's in the bathroom!!! AHH!!" They yell.

My heart is beating fast, not knowing what on earth is happening!

I hear footsteps getting closer and closer, coming into the bathroom. Suddenly Natsu opens the curtains and exposes me naked, showering in his bath tub. 

"Oh! It's just Lucy, Happy." He says, as I feel the cold air reaching my skin. _I-Is that a flying blue cat!?_

"AHHHHHH!!!!" I scream, as I slap Natsu into another dimension. "YOU PERVERT!" 

"S-Sorry" Natsu apologizes, defeated on the ground.

I quickly close the curtains and yell "GET OUT!"

"Sorry!!!!" Natsu and Happy apologize in unison, then run out of the bathroom and close the door. 

A few minutes later, I hear Natsu explaining who I am and how I got here to Happy in the distance. 

I continue taking a shower while blushing really hard, embarrassed at a guy seeing me naked. _Although it wouldn't be the first time..._

Once I finished showering, I changed into the clothes Natsu gave me. I've conveniently brought them with me to the bathroom. I then blow dry my hair with Natsu's hair dryer; he found it for me somewhere in his attic since he doesn't use it. 

_ He really is going above and beyond for me huh.. no one ever treated me this well before. Except for my mother that is, but I had forgotten her kind touch since she died when I was 6 years old.  _

I get out of Natsu's bathroom, fully clothed, and ready for bed. 

_Where is he?_ I ask myself as I look around the room, with him nowhere in sight. 

I hover around his bedroom door, trying to get a sneak peak of his living room to see if he was there. I saw Happy sleeping on their couch, and I find Natsu by the door talking to someone. I patiently wait for him to finish and come over to tell me what's up. I mean, it's 6:50am in the morning— what if he's talking to someone that my dad sent? What if they're offering him money to turn me in to my dad?? _What if he takes the deal..._

"Lucy?" Natsu interrupts my thoughts as he now is standing in front of me. _I must've zoned out..._

"Were you eavesdropping?" He asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Do I have a reason to? Are you betraying me for money?" I ask straight forwardly.

"What!? Do you really think of me that way?" He responds, insulted.

"I don't know you. How do I know I can trust you?" I point out. 

"If you don't trust me, then why did you come over to my house in the first place?" He asks with his arms folded. 

"Was that a mistake?"

"I don't know Lucy. That's for you to decide. I'm heading off to bed." He responds as he rolls his eyes and heads over to his bed. 

"Where am I suppose to sleep!?" I ask in annoyance with both of my arms straightened out by my sides, and my hands clenched into fists.

"I don't know, look for a bed you can trust."

Ughh!! He's so annoying!! 

He takes off his shirt, then turns off his lamp's light that was conveniently placed next to his bed. 

"Ugh!!" I groan and walk over to his bed. 

"Can you move a little?" I ask, in slight annoyance.

He rolls his eyes again and turns his body completely, giving me his back and a lot of space for me to sleep in. I lay down next to him and tuck myself in, also giving him my back. 

_Ok maybe I was a bit rude. But how can I trust anyone with the past that I have? I mean I'm practically wired to only depend on myself. He doesn't know that though. He doesn't know how hard it is for me to trust anyone._

_ Although he hasn't been anything but good to me.. _

_ Maybe I should apologize...  _

As I attempt to speak, I hear snoring noises. He dozed off. I turn my body around, now facing his back, and notice how defined his muscles are and how muscular he is. For some reason, that just annoyed me more.

_ Ugh whatever. He was being really rude to me anyway.  _

I turn back around in anger, and close my eyes attempting to sleep.

_ "Mama! Mama! I want to hold your hand Mama!" I cry out. _

_ "Lucy, honey, it's time to let me go. You have your father to look after you." She responds with tears in her eyes.  _

_ "Mama!! Don't go~! Mama please don't go! Don't leave me! M-Mama..." I cry out, as her body begins to disappear... and her existence begins to shatter. _

_ My location suddenly changes from being in my mansion, to being in the middle of the woods at night.  _

_"W-Where am I!?" I look around the woods, and end up trapped in a circle by mirrors. At every direction I move my head, all I could see is my reflection. I focus on one of the mirrors, and see my body beginning to disappear as well. "I'll see you soon Ma ~_ _Lucy! Lucy!_ Lucy!!!

"AHHH!!" I cry out in my sleep as I excessively sweat all over my body. I suddenly feel someone shaking me... "Lucy!!!" They yell out. I open my eyes wide in shock and terror, and harshly sit up on Natsu's bed. 

"Are you okay!!?" Natsu asks, with both of his hands on my shoulders, comforting me. 

"N-Natsu?"

"You must've had a bad dream, you were shaking up really bad." He says as he places his hand on my forehead, testing my temperature. 

As he's doing that, I look at the clock out of the corner of my eye and see that it is only 8:32am in the morning. I had only slept for an hour, and I woke up Natsu with me.

I look him in the eyes as he looks at me in worry.

"That dream was horrifying to me... it felt so real.." I complain with tears silently flowing from my eyes. 

"Come," He says as he holds me in his arms and places my head on his chest. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks as he gently strokes my hair.

I settle down a bit at his touch, and calm down. After a few seconds of silence, I realize I'm laying on his chest in his arms... 

I quickly sit up and move him away from me. "Don't touch me!!!!" I nervously yell. 

Natsu raises both of his hands in surrender and says, "Woah Lucy calm down, I'm just tryna help you."

I relax and look down at the bed with sad eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I just tend to have really bad reflexes when a guy touches me."

"Did something happen?" Natsu asks, prying at my personal life.

I look at him and see how worried he actually looks. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." 

"No you're not. If you don't wanna talk about it then say so, but don't lie to me." Natsu says in angst.

"It's none of your business to ask me anything. I don't know why you're acting like I owe you any explanation."

"What!? After everything, you think I don't deserve an explanation?"

"Ugh just forget it." I exclaim as I get out of his bed and grab my stuff to leave. _I didn't like the fact that he felt entitled to know so much about my personal life._

Since it was dark and I was angry, I take off the clothes he gave me in front of him and throw them on the bed. Then I take out my clothes from his closet and change into them again. 

"What are you doing!!??" He stressfully asks.

"I'm leaving, what do you think I'm doing? This was a mistake anyway." I respond as I open his bedroom door. I suddenly feel his hand holding my arm, stopping me from taking another step.

"Lucy don't go." He demands

"Well that's not your decision!"

"No Lucy seriously, the guy I was talking to earlier was someone your father sent to hunt you down. If you leave now, he'll find you."

"And why didn't you tell me that earlier!?"

"Well because you annoyed me!! Saying all that crap about me selling you out for money."

"This is more important than your feelings Natsu!"

"Whatever. If you wanna head out then head out. I warned you." 

"Fine!" I respond as I start walking out his bedroom door. My legs start shaking in fear, instantly regretting it. _Ugh I let my stubbornness get the best of me! I'm truly dead if that guy finds me._

I now stand outside of Natsu's house door with it still being open, and see Natsu in his living room just standing there and looking at me.

It's as if he thinks I don't have the courage to leave. I hated that look!! It was like he was challenging me.

I raise my head and roll my eyes at him as I walk away, leaving his door open; proving to him that I can leave if I wanted to. 

_ Although it was truly a stupid decision... _


	5. Thin Air

Natsu's POV

"D-Did she really just leave like that!!?" I yell at no one in particular, frustrated by her actions. I stand stunned just staring at the door, disbelieving in what had just happened.

 _Ugh!!! She's such a trouble maker!_ I rant to myself. I turn around and head over to my room. I lay down on my back with both of my arms crossed behind my head.

_She won't last 2 seconds out there by herself. I know it. Her stubbornness can't possibly overcome that desperate look she gave me; the look that begged for an escape._

_But anyway, she isn't my responsibility. If she gets caught, that's on her. I did everything I could. Yeah. I know I did._

I get under the blanket and close my eyes attempting to sleep. A couple of minutes pass by as I turn my body left and right, urging for my brain to shut down and enter the world opposite of what is reality.

I grew impatient waiting for her to come back; although I hadn't realized I was waiting in the first place.

"Ughhh!!" I groan as I open my eyes and get out of bed. I put a black shirt on, wear my scarf, and slide into some black shoes. I then head out of my door. 

I turn left -the direction she was heading- and start looking for her. I pick up her scent as I make my way to her and start following it.

"She can't be serious leaving like that!!" I complain to myself, turning my head left and right while freely roaming my eyes around to catch the sight of her.

After 10 minutes of walking and looking, I finally find her in the distance; she's sitting on a wooden park bench with both of her hands resting on her sides as she tilted her head up and gazed upon the beautiful clouds above us. Her pink bag was laying on the ground next to her as well.

She seemed like she was taking a break from walking to rest her legs and think things over; think about where she could go next and what path she wants to take.

I sigh in relief at the sight of her sitting safely on a wooden bench, and start walking towards her. I suddenly stop in my tracks in shock when I realize a blue haired man sneaking up behind her. _He was the same man who came knocking on my door looking for her._

_What is he trying to do in a public place like this!?_

I look around me in question and see no one else at the park. It makes sense since parents are now working and children are in school.

It was only him, Lucy, and I in the area around us. Although I was in the far distance, so he couldn't see me even if he wanted to.

He slowly crept behind her with a revolting smile on his face. She was sound and still, just innocently looking up at the clouds with no worry in the world. She was too lost in thoughts to acknowledge her surroundings.

As I watched the man creep behind her in the distance, I scream her name; "LUCYYYY!!!!! BEHIND YOU!!"

Knowing she hadn't heard me clearly, I start sprinting towards her in attempts to stop the kidnapping attempt that is occurring right before me. Her gaze leaves the clouds and lands on me. She gently smiles, pleased to see me follow her.

She didn't hear the words I said; she just heard my voice; that is what caught her attention after all.

"BEHIND YOU!!!!" I yell again as I run, hoping she could hear me this time since I'm closer to her.

The man looked up at me and an even wider smile crept on his face.

"WHY YOU!!!!" Flames extinguish my body with desire to rip his hands off before he could touch her.

"Nat-" She attempted to speak, but she was interrupted by that douche-bag placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock at the feel of a stranger touching her.

"Bye-bye" he said, right before disappearing into **thin air** and taking her along with him.

Just like that, she was gone, and so was he. 

"NO!!" I scream as I finally reach the bench and stop in my tracks. Although now, the bench is empty. All I'm left with is the sound of the wind.

I stare stunned at the blank space before me.

Standing in my place right by the bench, I turn my whole body around eyeing everywhere around me.

I start sniffing for her scent, only to realize it is completely gone.

_What the hell just happened... Where did she go!?_

"AAGGHHH!!!!" I scream into the air as my flames angrily danced around me, causing the bench to burn into flames. I start sprinting towards the guild, knowing that master and the others could help me find her.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU LUCY!!" I exclaim while running, hoping my voice would reach her.

_How can they just disappear like that? Did they really just cease to exist in a millisecond!!??_

As I make my way towards the guild, running, all I could think of was her innocence and her smile. She is probably in a bad place now. That thought ached my heart. She's too _good_ to be suffering.

I finally arrive and barge in the guild. I look around and see familiar faces. They were the faces of Ezra, Freed, Cana, Levy, Wendy, and Mira. All were standing in the bar area. It was just 9AM after all, which is why there were so few present.

I run up to Erza, "Where's master!?" I question angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to find Master right now!!! Where is he!?" I raise my voice.

"Calm down Natsu. I need you to tell me what happened."

"AAGGHH!! I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME!" I growl, as I hold her by her shoulders and shake her in demand.

She blinks twice in shock; she never expected me to speak with her like that.

She flicks my hands off of her and says, "You better watch your attitude."

I glare at her in anger waiting for her response to my original question, showing her that I'm in no mood to be pleasant. 

She sighs in attempts to keep her composure, "Master is not here right now. He is out of town for a conference meeting. I can help with whatever you need since he placed me as his substitute." She said professionally.

"Arghhh. Fine. I need you to listen to me very carefully." I respond.

With that statement, everyone in the guild went quiet and faced me.

.

.

.

"...and then they just disappeared into thin air. I have no idea where she went or where he took her. How can I find her!?"

"It's called Transportation Magic." Mira stated, butting in. "It's lost magic, not everyone can use it since it was outlawed just over 50 years ago. People used it for kidnapping, stealing, murdering, and all kinds of horrible stuff."

"Well since he knows that kinda stuff, maybe he belongs to a dark guild." Cana suggested as she inhaled her booze.

"I told you Lucy's father was the one who sent the blue haired guy to kidnap her. Not some dark guild. He told me himself when he came knocking on my door asking if I've seen a blonde girl named Lucy around because her father was looking for her. So how would Lucy's dad know a guy from a dark guild?" I rhetorically ask. "He wouldn't."

"Natsu.. you didn't tell us what you did with the three men you were originally tracking down before you found Lucy?" Freed spoke. 

"Oh uhmm... shit..." I curse as I realize I have completely forgotten to take them back with me. "I'm pretty sure I forgot them laying unconscious on the ground in Lucy's backyard. But anyway, what do they have to do with this!?" I respond.

"Well, did they belong to a dark guild?" Freed questioned.

"Yes they did." Erza responded, understanding what Freed is trying to imply. She would obviously know the details of the job since she took it with Gray and Natsu.

"Yes of course!" Levy butts in. "You said you left them on the ground in Lucy's backyard, right Natsu?"

"Yes...?" I respond.

"And you said that her dad was making his way to the backyard to get hold of Lucy before you guys ran away from there, is that correct?" Levy continued to inquire.

"Uhuh?"

"Well then it's very possible that Lucy's dad encountered the thieves in his backyard, questioned them, and then made a deal with them to hunt Lucy down. They are thieves, and thieves aren't so far from being kidnappers as well." Levy stated. "Since they belong to a dark guild, and the man with blue hair belongs to a dark guild as well, then it's possible they come from the same guild."

"Thats a stretch don'tcha think." I respond.

"Not at all. It's the only link we have. The thieves you were tracking down are in a dark guild and you left them alone with Lucy's dad. Now another person in a dark guild was sent by Lucy's dad to capture her. It makes complete sense." Levy counteracts.

I scratch my head, not understanding a thing of this nonsense. I just want her back.

"Erza, do you have the poster for the job and it's description with you?" Wendy questions.

"Yes I do. I have the description and it tells me what dark guild the thieves come from." Erza responds. "Oh wait, Mira, I believe I gave it back to you." Erza continues as she looks over to Mira.

"Right, you did. Hold on a second, let me get it from the drawer." Mira responds as she turns around and goes into the back room of the bar.

"Once we know what dark guild the thieves and the blue haired guy come from, we will have a lead." Levy states.

"Arrghhhh!!! Why don't I just head over to Lucy's mansion!? Maybe she's there! This is taking too damn long!!" I groan in impatience and anger.

Wendy holds my hand to comfort me, "It's okay Natsu. We will find her." She says as she looks up to me and gives me a warm smile.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Cana responds.

"No. It is foolish. Lucy's father knows you know where their mansion is Natsu, he wouldn't kidnap her and take her there." Freed counteracts.

Mira comes back out of the room with a poster in her hand. We all stare at her, knowing she has the answer we are all waiting for.

"The dark guild is called Love & Lucky."


	6. Love & Lucky

Lucy's POV

I slowly open my eyes and see darkness around me. My bones feel stiff from laying down on the cold, hard ground.

I gently sit up and rub the back of my head with my hand, "Owwee!" I cry out due to the stinging pain I'm feeling.

_Was I knocked out!?_

I squint my eyes and attempt to make sense of the objects around me and of my location, but it was hopeless. I stand up, and hear clanking noises from the short chains that are secured around my wrists. _Wait... chains!?_

"Hellooo!!" I yell nervously as I look around the dark room. I attempt to step forward but I'm suddenly held back by the chains that also appear to be on my legs.

Of course. Only one person I know likes to use such tactics for imprisonment.

I grew the courage to call out his name, "Show me your face father."

 **Silence**.

"Don't be a coward, I know you're here." I continue.

Someone in the room begins chuckling, "Coward, huh."

I look in the direction I heard the noise come from, and all I see is the abyss of darkness.

"Where am I!?" I question, roaming my eyes around although frankly I cannot see a thing.

With that question, 

_Click_.

the light introduces itself.

I look around me only to find myself inside a prison, and chained to the corner of the wall by my hands and feet. I feel the cold breeze of air that causes chills to run down my spine. I look at myself, and see my bare skin with only thin cloth to cover my two sacred areas. A bra and an underwear.

I tilt my head up looking at the other corner of the room, and find my father calmly seated as he stared into my soul. He has a smirk on his face and his red eyes are piercing through the light.

Looking at him just made it harder for me to be brave. All the memories of torture and abuse came flooding back as I laid eyes on his sick face.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" I ask as my voice shakes in fear. I'm holding back my tears with all the little strength left within me.

He gets up from his wooden chair and slowly begins to approach me. "You ran away Lucy. You've been naughty." 

He leans down and gets closer to my face, "Naughty girls deserve punishment." He whispers.

I struggle as I slide backwards on the ground, and hit the hard, cold wall behind me. Tears start to silently fall down my eyes.. I couldn't help it.

"A-Are we in the m-mansion?" I question, curious of where they have taken me and desperate to change the subject.

"No Lucy." My father responds as he straightens his back. "Your new boyfriend knows where the mansion is, we could not risk taking you there..."

"Then where am I!??" I ask, raising my voice slightly more than I intended.

Without a second thought, he slapped me across the face. The force he used caused me to fall down to my side.

His cold skin rubbing onto my cheeks disgusted me.

"You lower your voice when you speak to me!!!"

I gently touch my cheek with my fingertips and feel the heat suppressed in it. I just knew a red mark appeared on it due to the pain I was feeling.

All I could do was sit there and shake in fear. Although I was not surprised by his actions.

His baffling smirk appeared once more on his face as he turned around and made his way out.

"You're in the basement of the Love & Lucky guild darling. Brighten up, this is gonna be fun." He claims as he closes the bars.

 _Click_.

Lights are off again.

Finding myself alone, all the tears I've been holding back begged for relief and I gave in. I burst out crying, regretting ever leaving Natsu's side.

_How was I so reckless? How was I so stupid? I was with him. I was safe with him. Why didn't I trust him!?_

All these thoughts ate away at my brain as I made myself little in the corner of the darkness.

"Natsu... please find me..."

 **BAM**!

A door in the guild harshly swung open that even I could hear it.

I lift my head up to see, only to be greeted by darkness again.

People are screaming, yelling, and crying. Loud noises filled up the guild and all I could do was sit there and await for my fate in the basement.

What's going on out there?  
  


Natsu's POV

**_2 minutes earlier_ **

After what felt like forever, we finally arrive at our destination. The Love & Lucky guild is now standing before us.

"Lucy is in there. I can feel it." I exclaim as I clench my hands into fists.

"Then let's go." Mira encourages.

Without hesitation, the 6 of us barge in there and the door flies open.

"Where's Lucy!!???" I yell.

The air went still and everyone went silent for a minute. I didn't expect there to be so many people in one guild. Everywhere I looked, there were groups of tens sitting on each table.

Suddenly they started screaming in unison as they came forth to attack the 6 of us. My comrades took their stance to fight and so did I, but Erza stopped me.

"Natsu. Don't forget you're here for Lucy. Take Wendy and Cana with you. Mira, Freed and I can handle them."

"Right!"

I look over to Cana and Wendy and see them already behind me ready to go.

I quickly walk to my left and see two staircases, one is leading up and the other down. I roam my eyes and find a person hiding behind a trash can in the corner. I took the opportunity and used that coward to my advantage.

I walked over to him and held him by his collar, "Take me to Lucy." I growl.

"F-Follow m-me" the fat man instantly obliges.

_That was easy._

He leads me down the staircase like a turtle in motion.

"Walk faster!" I nervously yell behind him, causing him to flinch. He quickly glances and nods. I look down at his legs and see that he's shaking in fear, so I be quiet.

Once we arrived to the basement, all I saw were prison cells around me with people trapped in each one.

I looked behind me and used my body language to tell Cana and Wendy to release them all, so the man in front of me doesn't realize it.

They nod and stand in place waiting for us to get deeper into the basement in order for them to start using their magic freely and help everyone escape.

As I'm looking around me, I get stopped by a thumping noise. I look in front of me and see that the man fell down to his knees.

"I-I'm so s-sorry please f-forgive me!" He cries out.

"What's wrong with you!? I'm not doing anything to you, I'm just telling you to lead me the way!!" I rage as I look down on him.

He curls his lips and smirks.

"Huh?"

A cloud suddenly appears on this fat mans body causing him to disappear and transform into... Lucy's dad!?

"What the-"

I was interrupted by him standing up and punching me on my under-chin, causing me to fly backwards and hit the ground.

"Owww!! THAT HURT!" I yell in pain.

"Now that I've got you down here, I can finish you quick. You deserve punishment for helping Lucy escape."

"So you were Lucy's dad this whole time!?"

That smirk grew larger on his face, "But of course I was. No one in my guild is a coward."

"Your guild?" I silently question. "You are a coward though." I state as I look up at him and stand back up. "You had to pretend you're someone else to face me and take me by surprise." I claim, making his smirk disappear.

"Besides, what are you doing owning a guild? Do you even have magic?" I question as two flames extinguish in both of my hands.

"When I found out three mages in this guild tried to rob me, I bought the guild itself. So they're all my puppets. Money can get you anything son."

"I'm not your son." I reflex.

He chuckles, "I don't need magic to take you out. I have my army of wizards right here in this guild. But I wanted to give you a little beating before throwing you out to my wolves." He threatens as he gets closer to me. He then holds me by the neck, and lifts me up. His other arm is calmly still behind his back.

Instead of giving him what he so eagerly wanted, to see me suffer, I smirked and held his wrist with both of my hands. I burned him with my body heat causing him to let me go in pain, but I didn't let go of his wrist still.

Flames extinguished all over my body and thus all over his due to my physical contact with him. He screams in agony.

I bent his wrist backwards causing his bones to break, then I let go of him.

"Fire dragonnn..." I begin as I take my fighting stance to punch, "Iron first!!!"

Just like that, I punched him straight in the face causing him to fly backwards. I can't even see him anymore in the distance.

I smirk and rub the dust off of my clothes as I hear people getting out of their cells and leaving their prison. Cana and Wendy were doing their work.

I make my way in deeper into the basement and turn my head left and right looking for Lucy.

"Lucy!! You in here!?"

Lucy's POV

_I-Is that Natsu!? I hear him calling my name!_

"Lucyyyy!!!!"

_There it is again!_

"Natsu!!!!" I yell as I stand up and hear the clanking noises from my chains again, hoping I'm not dreaming.

"Natsu I'm in here!!" I yell again giving him a sense of direction.

Since I cannot see a thing, all I hear is a chuckle outside of my prison cell.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!!!"

Just like that, the prison cell flies open and begins melting. Thankfully it didn't hit me.

"Natsu!!! Is that you!?"

_Click_

Natsu opens the lights.

"I'm here Lucy."

Silent tears begin to fall down my cheeks, happy to see him again.

"Natsu you camee~" I cry out happily and mini jump up and down.

"Of course I came. You really think I'd let an idiot like you out here alone?" Natsu chuckles as he approaches me.

"Hey!!! I'm not an idiot!" I defend myself as I rub the tears away from my eyes.

"Sure you aren't. The hell were you thinking leaving my side like that?" He questions, with a serious face this time as he now stands in front of me.

"I- I don't know what I was thinking honestly." I respond looking down at the ground, upset at myself.

"We gotta get you out of those chains." Natsu states as he scans my body up and down.

Shivers run down my spine when I notice him glaring at my boobs.

"PERVERT!!" I yell as I attempt to slap him but the chains stop me.

"S-Sorry but you're practically naked!! Did anyone see you like that!?" Natsu questions.

_Shit I forgot I was only in my bra and underwear!_

Blood rushes to my cheeks and I start blushing heavily.

He takes off his black jacket and attempts to give it to me. We both look at each other and realize that I can't wear it due to the chains.

"Uhm, Lucy this is gonna hurt a little. But I need you to be strong." Natsu exclaims.

"Ok. What are you gonna do?"

He circulates both of his hands around both of the cuffs around my wrists, and uses his body heat to melt them.

He's being very precise and delicate so his hand doesn't touch my skin in the process.

I smile at his sensitivity and blush even more.

The cuffs melt and he does the same with the ones on my feet.

Once he's done, he gives me his jacket and tells me to wear it.

"Thank you Natsu." I thank him as I lean in and hug him tightly, taking him by surprise. "Thank you for everything."

He hugs me back by my waist, "Just don't leave my side again."

I nod with my face buried in his chest and then break the hug.

"Before we leave,"

Natsu begins taking off his pants, leaving him only in his black boxers and white shirt.

"Wear this."

"What?! And leave you with no pants on!?"

"Just wear it."

Knowing his stubbornness, I take his pants and wear them. He comes closer and zips up the jacket he gave me.

"Now we can go." Natsu states as he drags me out of the basement. We head upstairs and see 5 people standing, while the rest laid down on the ground.

"These are my friends Lucy." Natsu states as he looks at me and smiles.

_W-What... they wiped up the whole guild!!'_

"Shall we go?" The redhead says, more of a statement than a question.

We all head out and make our way back to Magnolia.

_It's so exciting. Now that my fathers whole guild is taken out, there's no way he'd be coming back any time soon. I'm safe now with Natsu as well._

_I have this whole life ahead of me and I don't know what I'm gonna do with it._

_Although now I know I can trust Natsu._

_Is it time for me to tell him about my 'special' powers?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry I know this chapter might not be the best but I had to get Jude out of the way. 
> 
> Now, I can focus on Natsu and Lucy's relationship development and start a new arc.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far
> 
> Disclaimer: I have this story posted on Wattpad - if I don’t get at least 1 comment on this chapter then I’ll stop posting it here because there’d be no point if no ones reading it on this website😅


	7. Welcome

Lucy's POV

We finally get to Magnolia after a day of travel.

All I kept thinking about the whole day was how Natsu acts very childish around his friends, but is mature and manly around me. It's cute.

The whole way there I made conversation with his friends, getting to know them more. They all briefly told me about their pasts, making me feel like I'm not alone. Erza and Mira had it the worst in my opinion... their pasts are like a perfect mixture of mine.

Erza was imprisoned and enslaved her whole childhood, while Mira was shamed for her powers by her whole neighborhood. Well, I was imprisoned because of my powers. Fate has a nice sense of humor huh...

Even after everything Erza went through, she is a sweet heart. Although I know not to mess with her. Same goes for Mira.

I barely talked to Freed, he seemed kind of odd and quiet. Wendy however seems to have the same issue as Natsu; motion sickness that is. I hope I'd get to know her more in the future. I got to talk to her a bit before we got on the train; she reminds me so much of Aries, one of my dads former servants back at the man-

My thoughts got interrupted by Cana placing her hands over my shoulders, "So blondie, this is it. This is the guild. Whatcha think?" She asks, with the Fairy Tail guild finally standing before us.

Cana is the weirdest of them all, she has this crazy addiction to alcohol. She puts up a tough front but I know she's a softie on the inside.

I feel like I instantly clicked with all of them so well. I had a connection with all of them.

Although in reality, none compare to the intense connection I have with Natsu. It's just... different with him. We might argue and fight at times, but I also care for him and I can tell he cares for me. I feel so many different emotions towards him... gratefulness, admiration, appreciation, calmness, entrancement, excite-

"Hellooo??" Cana interrupts my thoughts again as she waved her hand back and forth in front of me.

"Oh- sorry I zoned out, it looks great!" I respond, giving her a warm smile.

Natsu holds my hand tightly, "Come on, let's go in!" He says as he drags me inside the guild.

He seems so excited to show me his home.

.

.

"AHHHHHH!!" I scream as I dodge a chair from hitting me. "What the hell!?" I speak to no one in particular, but also to everyone in the room.

People are fighting, laughing, drinking, eating, and breaking stuff. It's crazy in here!!

Natsu leaves my side and joins a raven haired man just to pick a fight with him, while Mira and Cana head over to the bar.

Erza goes upstairs and meets up with an old short man, and Wendy and Freed go over to their friends at the tables.

The loud and lively noise that filled the guild warmed up my heart... it's so amazing seeing people with such high spirits.

Without realizing, I feel my heart beats accelerating in an abnormal manner. My mind goes blank and the room goes dark. I start abruptly sweating. I feel something strangling my neck... keeping me from breathing.

I had to close my ears shut as I stood by myself at the door of the guild.

I'm not use to this... Silence was my only company for all the years I've spent imprisoned in my bedroom.

The loud and lively noises gave me a panic attack.

_This is too much..._

I turn around and attempt to walk out of the guild as my whole body shakes, but I'm stopped by a short old man from the second floor. "Lucy," He calls out my name as he looked down upon me. "Please come."

His voice has so much authority.

I turn back around and realize that the guild went silent, and now everyone's attention is on me.

"Lucy??" Natsu calls out from across the room. He pushes the raven haired guy aside and walks over to me. His body is now shielding everyone from seeing me. "Are you okay? Why are you sweating so much?" He asks as he places his hand on my forehead, testing my temperature. His other hand held my hand tight, showing me that its okay and he's here with me.

I stand stunned and embarrassed due to the spotlight being on me.

"I- I'm fine." I respond, practically whispering.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you. Let's go upstairs, I'll take you to gramps."

He walks me upstairs and everyone goes back to doing what they were doing. Loud noises filled the guild once more.

On our way up, he loudly whispers, "That is our Master. Remember what I told you about guilds and how they work? He's the man in charge. Don't worry, I'm sure he just wants to get to know you."

He drops me off at the Master's office and then heads back downstairs; the Master told him he wanted to have a private conversation with me alone. He gave me a warm smile before leaving showing me that I'm going to be safe with him.

~

I sit down in his office across of him on a brown couch, and await for him to start the conversation.

"Heartfilia is your last name, is that correct?" Master asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes sir that is correct." I respond while playing with my fingers.

"Mhm." He pauses and rubs his chin with his fingers.

_Why is this so intense!... What's he thinking about?_

"From what I hear, Jude Heartfilia's guild is wiped out clean by 6 members of this guild in attempts to help you escape."

"Yes, they're all very extraordinary beings and I'm thankful." I respond, smiling.

"You are as well." Master states.

"I wouldn't call an 18 year old girl imprisoned by her father for all her years 'extraordinary', but thank you for the compliment." I reflex.

"That itself is what makes you extraordinary Lucy. No child deserves to be neglected or abused. Yet here you are, sitting before me with that sweet smile on your face. You didn't let your past define you, that is what makes you extraordinary." 

I smile and blush at his compliment, slightly weirded out by how he saw right through me.

"You are a warrior. One that I would be more than happy to welcome into this family."

_D-Did he just ask me to join this guild?_

After a moment of silence, I respond,

"Please forgive me sir, but I'll have to think about it. For now, all I know is that Natsu is the only person I can trust and that he is my only friend. Excuse me for my straightforwardness, but trusting you and this guild will take time before I can think about joining it."

That might not be entirely true since I've gotten to know some of the people here and I can tell they're trustworthy... but if I join this guild then I'd have to tell them about my powers. I can't do that...

"I understand Lucy. You don't need to explain yourself. The doors will be open for you anytime."

"Thank you sir. Your kind words are more than enough for me to go on."

He smiles, "And also, anything you need, this guild will be happy to provide it to you. Clothes, items, shelter, anything."

"I have agreed with Natsu that I will be staying with him for a while, but thank you. Although I would like to get some clothes..."

"Of course. Mira will be assisting you with that."

"Thank you sir."

"You can call me Master or Gramps if you'd like."

I nod hesitantly.

With that being said, I get up to leave.

"Oh and Lucy, I'm glad you're okay and safe. As long as you're with us, no harm will come to you."

"Thank you, _Master_."

I twist the door knob open and make my way out.

My heart is beating fast as I walk down the stairs. I don't know what to think or how to feel...

_The Master of this guild just asked me to join his family. I've never been wanted before, and now..._

"Lucy? How'd it go?" A manly voice interrupts my thoughts as I take my last step down the stairs.

"Oh, Natsu. It went well, he is very kind."

"That's Master for ya!! So do you wanna go on a job?"

"W-What? I- I'm not a part of this guild..."

"Oh.. I assumed Master wanted to ask you to join this guild..."

"He did. I said I'd have to think about it..."

"Why? What's there to think about?"

After a moment of silence, I decided it would be best to tell Natsu everything. "T-There's so much I need to talk to you about..."

"Do you want to come back to my place and we can talk things over? I'd really like to know your story as well."

"O-Okay..."

Natsu heads over to some of his friends before we leave, and introduces me to them. One particular person caught my attention. She's a lovely blue haired girl who clung to a black haired man with small circular metals on his eyebrows and nose.

~

"It was so nice to get to know you Levy!!"

"You too Lu-Chan!! Make sure to stay in touch! And don't forget, I wanna be the first to read it." She exclaimed as she gave me a wink.

"Of course!!" I smile, waving her goodbye.

"Lucy!" Another female voice calls me out.

"Oh Mira, what's up?"

I look down and notice her holding a suitcase.

"This is for you." She says as she hands it over to me while giving me a warm smile.

"W-What is this?" I question as I take it from her.

"It's all the clothes and personal items that you'll need for now. Master told me to prepare them for you."

"O-Oh, that's so thoughtful. Thank you so much!" I smile and give her a gentle hug.

~

We leave the guild with Natsu's hand on my back, and make our way to his home.

The way there was kind of silent, just small talk. Natsu asked me about my impression on the guild and his friends, and I honestly had nothing but great things to say. They're all so welcoming.

He seemed eager to know everything about me... like I'm some sort of puzzle he can't figure out. Which is why he stayed silent and patiently waited for us to reach so I could spill my guts.

I really wanted him to know too. He's my only friend as of now, and I feel like he deserves to know... I mean he did save my life thrice.

He saved me from death when I jumped off the window, saved me by helping me escape the mansion, and saved me again from my fathers guild.

_Wow... this man really is something._

"Come in Luce!" Natsu says, opening his door.

We get in and head over to his bedroom.

"Let me just change into PJ's first, it's been a long day."

"Take your time!" Natsu says, laying down on the bed with both of his arms crossed behind his head.

I get into the bathroom and open the suitcase that Mira gave me.

Wow... it has everything!!! Shampoo, conditioner, PJ's, clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, lotion, shoes, comb, etc! They're going all out for me.

That thought made my stomach tingle in happiness. No one has shown so much care for me before.

I changed into the comfortable PJ's, brushed my teeth, and put on some lotion. Then I put on some cute pink fluffy slippers and head out.

Natsu is still laying in the same position I left him in.

"That eager to know huh?" I say while placing the suitcase inside a cupboard.

"You're a mysterious girl Luce. A girl who fell from the sky then got kidnapped by her father. That's all I know about you..."

My smile fades as I look down on the ground.

He sits up, "There's just... something about you. Something magnetic about you that lures me in to you. I need to know your story."

I look up at him and blush heavily. W-What does he mean by that...?

I walk over and sit down on my side of the bed.

I look over to him, and we both stare deep into each other's eyes. Natsu's patiently waiting for me to begin.

"It all started when..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to: @MyosotysSylvatica for commenting and keeping this story going <3
> 
> What do you think are Lucy's 'Special Powers'?
> 
> She’s finally is telling Natsu her life story. Will they grow closer or farther apart after he listens to what she has to say?
> 
> How will their relationship develop after revealing her pasts secrets?
> 
> Comment your thoughts!!!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this story thus far :)


	8. Spilling the Tea

**Lucy's POV**   
  


"It all started when..." I began as I looked down at my feet, nervously playing with my fingers.

Natsu places a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, "It's okay. You can tell me."

I look up at him trying my best not to tear up, "It all started when I was 6. T-That's when my Mama passed away."

His gaze never left me as I spoke. He stayed silent, just listening to everything I had to say as we sat on his bed side by side.

"My dad, he took that opportunity and imprisoned me in the underground dungeon of our mansion."

"Why?" He interrupts, mouthing the word quickly.

"He always hated me. Ever since I was a child."

"But why?" Natsu asks again.

I look up at him, knowing it was time to tell him about my _hidden_ power.

_How is he going to react... Is it even right for me to tell him so soon?_

"Lucy?" Natsu interrupts my thoughts, impatiently waiting for me to speak as he looked at me tilting his head, and I looked down on the ground.

"I don't know." I impulsively lied.

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. What if he finds me weird? What if he hates me?_

"I'm sorry." Natsu says sadly as he looked on the ground as well, believing the fact that 'I don't know.'

"S-So I was trapped in his dungeon for a long time, tortured by the men he hired. They would do horrible things to me. I was just a kid." I stated looking back up at him, as he looked pained.

"How long did you stay there?" He asks, not leaving his gaze from the wooden ground.

"My 13th birthday. That's when he decided to let me out and imprison me in my bedroom instead. Quiet funny if you think about it."

"You stayed there for 10 years!!??" Natsu angrily questioned as he clenched his fists, still not looking at me.

"Actually, 7 years. Just how bad are you at math?" I asked as a sweat drop falls down my forehead.

"Whatever! That's a really long time for anyone to endure!!" He brushed off my joke, for he was still angry about the news he just heard.

"Hey. It's okay." I comfort him as I hold his chin with the palm of my hand and turn him to face me.

"I'm okay." I said, giving him a warm smile.

His face rested at my touch.

"It's fine. I don't remember half of it anyway." I stated as I let go of his face.

"Any particular reason he let you out on your 13th birthday?"

"I guess it's because I hit puberty. He wanted me to learn the proper way of living so he could wed me to some rich man. I was taught the elegance necessary for me to survive in the royal world, and their traditions."

Natsu stayed silent, just taking in everything I was saying as he stared at me.

"But I wasn't in my bedroom all the time, he gave me an hour a week to roam around the castle and do anything I wanted. Especially when there were visitors. I guess he wanted to hide the fact that I was held hostage by him."

"How'd you end up falling from the sky before I caught you?"

"W-Well..." I said as I turned my whole body around and crisscrossed on the bed, fully facing him.

"That night I snuck out of my room. I was going crazy from how bored I was and I honestly didn't think my father was awake. Turns out he was. So when he followed me I ran away from him and reached a dead end. A window to be precise."

"Then?"

"Then he wanted to take me somewhere, and I knew I was going to get punished. So I jumped out the window."

"What!? You jumped willingly!!??"

"What else was I suppose to do! Let him punish me?" I said, defending myself.

Without another word Natsu leaned in closer to me and embraced me in a tight hug, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

_Wow he really does feel bad..._

I gently smile and hug him back, "Thank you for listening." I paused. "Without you, I wouldn't be alive. Who would've thought a man was standing right under the window I jumped out of, just waiting to catch me?" I chuckled.

He breaks it up keeping his hands on my shoulders, "Who knew a blonde girl would fall from the sky as I was on a mission to hunt down some thieves." He chuckled.

After a moment of him looking me deep in the eyes, he said, "I want you to know that I will protect you. From anything you face. I'll be there. You've went through enough, and I want to dedicate myself to helping you start a new life."

I widen my eyes, trying to take in what he just said.

He wants to d-dedicate himself to me?

"R-Really?" I question, shocked at his words.

"Yes. Something in me wants to shield you from harms way."

"But why?"

"You're so bright." He responds.

I look at him confused..

"What I mean is, you're hold so much light in you. Your smile brights up the place. You're positive all the time. You give the people around you a heartwarming feeling. That is why. You don't deserve what you went through, and I want to make sure you get what you deserve from now on out."

My eyes start to tear up from the things he was saying.

Is this what happiness feels like?

"Hey don't cry th-"

I interrupt him by jumping on him and hugging him tight, causing him to fall laying down on the bed while I laid on top of him.

He chuckles and hugs me back,

"Just don't do stupid shit again like leave me if we fight."

I chuckle through my happy tears and lift my head up from his chest, laying my chin on him.

"Then don't start a fight." I joke around as I wipe my tears away.

"So is that a yes?" He asks.

"Who'd be crazy enough to turn down that offer?" I respond while smiling.

"Well I wouldn't let you say no either way. I've already saved you thrice? What's a life time?" He says smiling.

L-Life time?

After realizing I've just been laying on top of him for a while, I heavily blush and quickly get up and roll to his side.

"Can you show me around Magnolia?" I ask as we both sit up the bed again.

"Of course." He replies

"While we're doing that, you can tell me about your life story. I'd love to hear it"

"It's not as exciting as yours I could tell you that much." He said as he got out of bed and grabbed his shoes.

"I don't care, I want to know your past even though it isn't relevant."

"Isn't relevant?" He questions looking at me with an eyebrow raised, confused at my statement.

He walks over to the bed and sits down again, putting his shoes on.

"Nope! And neither is mine. What matters is who we are right now and the paths we want to take."

I said as I got up and searched for the suitcase that Mira got me, so I could change into something cute.

"Speaking of paths, that doesn't explain to me why you don't want to join the guild." He said as he stood up after tying his shoe laces.

I pause for a moment staring at the blank wall, completely forgetting that I need to give him an answer to that.

"U-Uhh.." I stuttered, not knowing how to respond since he took me by surprise.

I've always been bad at lying.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked as he approached me and held my arm, turning me around to face him so he could look into my eyes.

I sighed as I looked in his green orbs.

I can't lie to him. Not just because I'm bad at it, but because he doesn't deserve it.

"I'm scared to."

"Scared? Why are you scared?"

"Can I just tell you on our stroll across town? I need to get ready."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing I'm stalling.

"Fine. I'm ready so I'll wait for you in the living room."

"Ok." I responded as I turned around and went in the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I found the suitcase in the corner of the bathroom, remembering that I left it there after showering.

I sighed and zipped it open.

I picked out a cute, flowery flowing dress that perfectly matched summer time. It was white and patterned with some yellow flowers. It reached mid-thigh and had no sleeves.

So cute!~

I slid up my shirt and slid down my jeans after unbuttoning it, then wore the cute dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and applied a little bit of mascara, blush, and lipgloss. I tucked my hair behind my ear with my fingers, and smiled at myself.

I haven't been this happy in so long... I never looked forward to the future like now. It's all thanks to Natsu..

With that thought, I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the living room, where Natsu was.

He was sitting on the couch with his black shirt, black jeans, and white shoes on.

"Ready?" He asked as he heard my footsteps, then turned to me.

A huge grin appeared on his face,

"Well don't you look beautiful." He complimented.

I blushed heavily, "T-Thank you." I responded as I walked over to him.

A smile appeared on my face at the feel of his warm arm suddenly placed over my shoulders.

"Let's go." He said, opening his door then leaving. 

-

"Natsuu!! Pleaaaase~" I begged holding onto his arm as I attempted to drag him into the ice cream shop.

"Cmon Luce, I'm tired~" He whined.

"It's sunny and beautiful out here! And you already wanna go home!" I said as I tried pushing his arm my way.

"Ughh fine." He groaned as he finally let me drag him into the ice cream shop.

"Hello Ma'am, what can I get for you today?" The blue haired man asked.

"Uhmmm.." I lagged as I looked through the glass, checking out different flavored ice cream.

"This one please!!" I tapped the glass, pointing at the strawberry ice cream.

"And what do you want Natsu?" I asked, turning to the man beside me.

"Choose anything for me. Just not strawberry." He said with his arms folded.

"Can we get him some caramel ice cream please? He needs something sweet since he's acting so bitter today." I told the worker without glancing at Natsu, throwing some shade at him.

He chuckled, "I'm not." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, showing me he's being casual.

I blushed, not wanting to look at him so my scarlet face doesn't get exposed.

"Okay." The worker replied. "Both of you can take a seat, we'll get it for you."

"Thank you!" I responded as I headed over to a table next to the window and sat down across of Natsu.

"So are you gonna tell me?" Natsu began.

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, I attempted to avoid the question by playing dumb.

"Tell you what?"

"Ok now I really wanna know. Since you're choosing to avoid the question."

I sighed and looked deep in his green orbs, knowing I can't avoid this.

"Can you promise not to hate me?"

"Hate you?" He questioned leaning back on his chair.

"There you guys go!" The waiter interrupted as he handed us both our ice creams.

"Arigatō." We both said at the same time.

"Why would I ever hate you?" He questioned again as the waiter left and his gaze landed on me again.

I took a spoonful of my ice cream before responding. As my teeth and tongue felt the cold, creamy taste of strawberry ice cream, I food-moaned as I closed my eyes, completely taking in the taste.

"This is so goodd~"

He chuckles, "You look kinda cute when you're so into your food." He said.

Before I could respond,

"Seriously though. Tell me." He said.

I sighed and put down my ice cream cup on the table as I leaned in closer and rested my arms on it.

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone."

"You're scaring me Luce."

"Promise me."

"O-Ok I promise."


	9. Special Power

As the duo sat in one of the ice-cream shop's tables, they conversed about... well...

"The stars... they give me certain powers.."

"Stars? Powers?"

"Well you see.. my mother was a Celestial Mage. Her magic came from the stars. She had different keys she used to summon different zodiacs who come from a different dimension."

"That sounds awesome! Is that your power as well?" Natsu asked fascinated.

"N-No.. I was never fortunate enough to have it in my genes. Although my power comes from the stars, it is completely different."

"What is it?"

"It's really complicated to explain..."

"I can keep up." Natsu exclaimed as he gave her a warm smile.

"How about we continue our walk? We can go to the lake or something. It's sunny and beautiful out."

"Sure." Natsu agreed as he got up and held her hand, showing her some comfort. 

He saw her tremble a bit while she spoke.

-

As they finally arrived, the duo began walking by the lake. The fluffy clouds flavored their sight as the sun creaked through them, giving the lake a shiny element. Children were playing around, families were gathered, couples were all over each other; it was wholesome. Lively.

They found a nice quiet place in the midsts of strangers. They jumped over the barrier that separated the concrete ground from the lake, and landed on the stones that rested high up the large man-made pool.

They spotted two flat stones that looked comfortable enough to sit on as they hopped from one to another.

As they seated themselves, the blonde felt the cold rough surface rub her back-thigh due to the short pink skirt she was wearing; her tight white top with it flattered her overall look.

They both fixated their sight at the large and brilliantly blue, calm water as they admired it.

As Lucy breathed in the fresh oxygen, Natsu looked at her and smiled, entranced by her innocence and sweetness.

"My power comes from the largest star in the world." Lucy began, as Natsu looked at her side profile intensely.

"The sun is a beautiful thing. Is it not?" She continued as she rested her arms behind her on the cold stones, and looked above at the big ball of light that beautifully greeted her skin.

Natsu watched as the blonde closed her eyes, fully taking in the warmth that the sun granted her as it shined on her like a piece of art. He watched her skin glow and her hair turn gold. A huge smile forms on his face as he appreciates her beauty and calmness.

"The Stellar God. That's what my mama called me. Or in other words, God of The Sun." She informed as her natural curled lashes fluttered open, exposing her chocolate brown eyes that reflected lighter as the visible sunlight welcomed it.

Natsu smirked,

 _'A God huh... not surprised.'_ The pinkette thought to himself as he continued to admire her beauty intensely.

"What can you do with that power?" He loudly whispered, not wanting to interrupt her calm aura.

"Seven. Just as there are seven layers to the sun, there are seven abilities I have. Seven curses..."

"Curses?" Natsu questioned, taken aback by her choice of wording.

"All come in stages." She continued, ignoring Natsu's question. "They are called, The 7 Horizons." She explained as she looked back down, gazing at the ruffling of the waters surface as the wind began to pick up.

"What are those 7 stages?" Natsu asked, not taking his sight off of her as the background noise of waves clashing onto the stones beneath them was in play.

"Horizon One is light. It is the easiest stage to master. In fact, I had mastered it when I was 5."

"What can you do with that power?"

...

Lucy's heart ached a bit, not finding the proper words to say.

Her gaze left the blue water and landed on the pinkette beside her.

"Please don't change your view on me. I can't afford to lose you." She said as she stared deep into his olive orbs, revealing her desperate-ness.

"Your magic does not change your heart Luce." He simply answered.

She smiled at the way he worded it.

"Light... is all about sight." She began as she looked back up at her element. "Without your sight, you simply cannot see light. The irony is, light can rob you of your sight. Too much of it, at least."

Natsu's face turned into a question mark, not quiet understanding what she meant.

"When I was 5, I robbed poor Capricorn of his sight. An accident, of course. I had no idea what I was doing, but I blinded him with the light that shined through my eyes as I looked into his. Pierced through his, to be more precise. That was the day I activated Horizon One."

His face turned uneasy, beginning to understand.

"I'm sorry." He said as he finally looked away from her. "I can't imagine how much of a burden that must've been."

The blonde looked over at him and smiled at his kind heart, then looked away again.

"Capricorn has always been loyal to my mother. He argued that he liked the challenge of battling with no sight. Although I'm sure he just said that to make me feel better." She continued as she slightly clenched her teeth at the feel of her heart ache again.

"Is there anything else Horizon One could do?"

"..I don't know. I've never activated it again. Or any other Horizon for that matter. At least not on purpose..."

"How do you activate it?"

"By simply saying the words. Capricorn was trying to teach me how to use my magic when the accident happened. He told me to look into his eyes and say the words.... so I did." Lucy said as her voice cracked in the end.

Natsu looked down at the slope of stones beneath them, saddened at the fact that Lucy has to deal with such 'curses' that undeniably weigh heavily on her heart.

"What about Horizon Two?" Natsu curiously asked, breaking the momentarily silence and eager to change the subject.

"Horizon Two would be 'energy'."

"Energy?"

"The energy that flows within a human body comes from water, food, and different elements in their surroundings. I can rob any living being of their energy, leaving them exhausted, starving, and dehydrated. They would be drained of it for a couple of weeks. A mini coma, if you will. They are suppose to fully recover after that but only if they have a good medic. Or else they would..." Lucy paused, not finding it in her heart to say the word.

"Lucy.." He said as a harsh wave clashes on the stones, splashing both Natsu and Lucy's feet.

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about me. As long as I don't use my magic, it's going to be okay." Lucy stated as they both ignored their wet feet, their heads being too into the conversation.

"What I don't understand is why your powers are strictly 'robbing' things... like who made that rule? Can't you grant someone energy just as you can take it away from them? Can't you grant light in a way that provides warmth rather than rob someone's sight?" Natsu questioned, hopeful and insightful.

"I don't know Natsu... and I don't want to find out. I'm never using my powers again." She responds as she fixates her gaze on the blue water.

"There can't be darkness without light, Lucy. I'm sure your powers have another side to them, a positive side. It's the sun for gods sake! The most positive thing on this planet!" Natsu reacts.

"I- I don't know.. I told you I've never tried to explore them."

"How do you know what ability Horizon Two gives you if you've never activated it?"

"My father. He told me everything about my powers and the stages of Horizons as he shamed me for them. And I believe him, because I've seen what Horizon One could do." 

Natsu doesn't give a response. He's mentally trying to grasp everything.

He stands up on the slippery stones, and holds his hand out.

"Come on. We'll figure this out."

"Figure what out?" The blonde questioned as she grabbed his hand and jumped up.

"You're joining this guild Lucy." He said as he looked in her brown orbs, admiring every shade of different chocolates in it.

"How... I told you I can't-"

"Use your powers?" He interrupts. "Yes you can. You simply never had anyone to guide you." He stated, causing the blonde to feel waves of warmth inside her chest.

"I will be that person. I'll train you, Lucy. I'll show you how your powers can be used for good. I'll make sure of it." He said as he tightened his grip on her hand, squeezing it slightly to show her _he'll be there with her._

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked as another wave clashes onto the stones, giving the moment a dramatic effect.

"Because... because you're my responsibility now.”

She smiled at his sentiment, "What if another accident happens..." She spoke her thoughts out loud, causing her to drop her smile.

"If you think you could hurt me, then you don't know Natsu Dragneel."


End file.
